User talk:KrytenKoro
Clarification You wrote: Completely wrong; it's spelled onii, and it means ogre, not demon. Don't you guys have forums for this kind of thing? in your edit summary for Xion. Just to clarify, it is actually spelled "oni", not "onii", and it can mean both "demon" and "ogre". So for future reference; before accusing anyone of being "completely wrong", please make sure that they actually are wrong ^^ --Hecko X 21:16, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, it is Oni. :However, it means "demon" in a very specialized context - a horned, hideous ogre-like creature with a loincloth, huge teeth, etc. It could possibly be extended to mean the "aggrieved dead" who become Oni's. But it definitely doesn't mean anything like the section was advocating. In English, it would be the medieval, absolutely hideous version of demon. It could not be stretched to mean the attractive demons in modern fiction. And since Xion doesn't have huge tusks and bushy eyebrows, it's very unlikely her name was Oni.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:32, 25 February 2009 (UTC) I have moved your comment here for the simple reason of keeping the discussion in the place it originated, as having a conversation over multiple talk-pages is counter-productive to the discussion as a whole, as it makes it hard for other people to follow. And while I agree that it is unlikely, though not impossible, that her name is Oni (simply on the fact that it seems way too silly to be true), I find your reasoning to be faulty. While it is completely true that the "stereotype" oni, the ones of ancient lore, are the big, horny ogres with tiger loin cloths, giant clubs, and bad hair styles, this has changed to include attractive female versions usually portrayed in manga/anime (I mean, just read the article you linked to yourself). But you are correct in the sense that in ancient folklore, attractive female demons were usually other types of youkai, like yuki-onna, the human forms of kitsune, etc. --Hecko X 07:26, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :The first anime there has Lum, who still has horns and behaves viciously. The second anime is talking about human reincarnations, and even has a human "tiger". The third is, again, a possession, not an actual Oni. ::Lum remains the only pop-culture material that has stretched the depiction of Oni's so far, and that's only for one Oni in the entire species (her family are the traditional type), and she still has the horns. There are countless pop-culture depictions of Oni in the traditional type - Ogremon, for example. At best, someone like Saix could be considered similar to an Oni, but that's still really stretching it.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 14:55, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank You very much. gohanRULEZ 17:30, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Hey there ^_^ Equipment HP MP AP str def fire bliz thun dark stack ability Protect Chain: Slightly raises Defense. Def+1 Protera Chain: Raises Defense. Def+2 Protega Chain: Significantly raises Defense. Def+3 Fire Ring: Reduces fire damage by 20% and slightly raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+1 Fire+20% Fira Ring: Reduces fire damage by 20% and raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+2 Fire+20% Firaga Ring: Reduces fire damage by 20% and significantly raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+3 Fire+20% Blizzard Ring: Reduces ice damage by 20% and slightly raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+1 bliz+20% Blizzara Ring: Reduces ice damage by 20% and raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+2 bliz+20% Blizzaga Ring: Reduces ice damage by 20% and significantly raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+3 bliz+20% Thunder Ring: Reduces lightning damage by 20% and slightly raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+1 thun+20% Thundara Ring: Reduces lightning damage by 20% and raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+2 thun+20% Thundaga Ring: Reduces lightning damage by 20% and significantly raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+3 thun+20% Chaos Ring: Reduces dark damage by 20% and slightly raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+1 dark+20% Dark Ring: Reduces dark damage by 20% and raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+3 dark+20% Element Ring: Reduces fire, ice, and lightning damage by 20% and raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+2 fire+20% bliz+20% thun+20% Three Stars: Reduces fire, ice, and lightning damage by 20% and significantly raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+3 fire+20% bliz+20% thun+20% Ability Stud: Slightly raises max AP. AP+2 Guard Earring: Raises max AP and Defense. AP+3 Def+1 Master Earring: Significantly raises max AP and Defense. AP+4 Def+2 Power Chain: Slightly raises Strength. Str+2 Golem Chain: Raises Strength and Defense. Str+3 Def+1 Titan Chain: Significantly raises Strength and Defense. Str+4 Def+2 Energy Bangle: Slightly raises max HP and Defense. HP+3 Def+1 Angel Bangle: Raises max HP and Defense. HP+6 Def+2 Gaia Bangle: Significantly raises max HP and Defense. HP+9 Def+3 Magic Armlet: Slightly raises max MP. Also enhances magic and summon power. MP+1 Magic Boost Rune Armlet: Slightly raises mx MP and Defense. Also enhances magic and summon power. MP+1 Def+1 Magic Boost Atlas Armlet: Raises max MP and Defense. Also significantly enhances magic and summon power. MP+2 Def+2 Magic Boost Brave Warrior: Slightly raises max HP and Strength. HP+3 Str+1 Ifrit's Horn: Reduces fire damage by 20% and raises max AP and Defense. AP+1 Def+1 Fire+20% Inferno Band: Reduces fire and dark damage by 20%. Also raises Defense. Def+2 Fire+20% Dark+20% White Fang: Slightly raises Strength, Defense, and max AP. AP+1 Str+1 Def+1 Ray of Light: Slightly raises max HP and MP. Also enhances magic and summon power. HP+3 MP+1 Magic Boost Holy Circlet: Reduces fire, ice, and lightning damage by 20%. Also raises max AP. AP+3 Fire+20% Bliz+20% Thun+20% Raven's Claw: Reduces dark damage by 20%. Also raises Strength and Defense. Str+2 Def+2 Dark+20% Omega Arts: Raises max HP, Strength, and Defense. HP+3 Str+3 Def+3 Heartguard: RAises max HP and Defense, and reduces dark damage by 20%. Equip more to boost effect. HP+3 Def+4 Ribbon: Reduces all elemental damage by 20%. Equip more to boost effect. Fire+20% Bliz+20% Thun+20% Dark+20% Crystal Crown: Raises max HP, max MP, max AP, Strength, and Defense. Also enhances magic and summon power. HP+6 MP+1 AP+3 str+2 Def+2 Magic Boost Donald Duck Mage's Staff: A staff that heightens magic power. Str+1 Morning Star: A staff that heightens magic power. Can also be used for physical attacks. Str+2 Shooting Star: A staff that heightens magic power. Also fairly good for physical attacks. Str+4 Magus Staff: A mystical staff brimming with power. Raises max MP by 1. Str+3 MP+1 Wisdom Staff: A mystical staff brimming with power. Raises max MP by 1. Also fairly good for physical attacks. Str+5 MP+1 Warhammer: A hammer made for combat. Reduces max MP by 1. Str+4 MP-1 Silver Mallet: A powerful hammer made for combat. Reduces max MP by 1. Str+7 MP-1 Grand Mallet: A tremendously powerful hammer made for combat. Reduces max MP by 1. Str+9 MP-1 Lord Fortune: A staff strong in both physical and magical power. Raises max MP by 1. Str+6 MP+1 Violetta: A rod that sometimes inflicts massive damage. Reduces max MP by 1. Str+9 MP-1 Wizard's Relic: An enormously powerful staff sometimes left behind by Wizards. Raises max MP by 2. Str+5 MP+2 Dream Rod: A mysterious rod holding unknown power. Raises max MP by 2. Str+8 MP+2 Save the Queen: A staff of immense magical and physical power. Raises max MP by 2. Str+9 MP+2 Goofy Knight's Shield: A standard-issue knight's shield Str+1 Mythril Shield: A shield that strikes a fine balance between attack and defense. Str+4 Onyx Shield: A well-balanced and effective shield for both attack and defense. Str+6 Smasher: A shield made for attack rather than defense. Small and easy to handle. Str+3 Gigas Fist: A small, powerful shield made for attack rather than defense. Str+7 Stout Shield: A large shield better suited for defense than offense. Effective against various forms of attack. Str+1 Golem Shield: A large shield best suited for defense. Also an effective assault weapon. Str+3 Adamant Shield: A large shield best suited for defense. Effective against various attacks, and also a powerful assault weapon. Str+5 Herc's Sheidl: A shield with enormous power sealed within. Made for attacking. Str+9 Genji Shield: A shield of surpassing offensive and defensive strength. Str+8 Defender: A rugged shield sometimes left behind by Defenders. Raises max MP by 1. Def+10 MP+1 Dream Shield: A shield to protect loved ones. Raises max MP by 2. Str+6 MP+2 Save the King: The most powerful shield. Raises max MP by 2. Str+10 MP+2 There's something we forgot to add.... Keyblades ::http://burimusi1.fc2web.com/kingdom/datebase.html ::http://www5e.biglobe.ne.jp/~radical/kh/kh-w.htm *キングダムチェーン - Kingdom Chain *約束のお守り - Oath's Charm *過ぎ去りし思い出 - Passing Memories *アルテマウェポン - Ultima Weapon *ネイティブワーク - Native Work *デザイアーランプ - Desire Lamp *トレジャーオブシー - Treasure of Sea *パンプキンヘッド - Pumpkinhead *フェアリーハープ - Fairy Harp *ウィッシュスター - Wish Star *エグザミネイション - Examination *メタルチョコボ - Metal Chocobo *パワーオブヒーロー - Power of Hero *ライオンハート - Lionheart *ラストリゾート - Last Resort *ラヴィアンローズ - La Vie en Rose *ダイヤモンドダスト - Diamond Dust *片翼の天使 - One-Winged Angel *ソウルイーター - Soul Eater *スターシーカー - Star Seeker *ヒドゥンドラゴン - Hidden Dragon *ヒーローズクレスト - Hero's Crest *モノクローム - Monochrome *フォローザウィンド - Follow the Wind *サークルオブライフ - Circle of Life *フォトンデバッガー - Photon Debugger *ガルウィング - Gullwing *ランブリングローズ - Rumbling Rose *ガーディアンソウル - Guardian Soul *ウィッシーズランプ - Wishes Lamp *ホーリーパンプキン - Holy Pumpkin *スウィートメモリー - Sweet Memory *ワンダーオブアビス - Wonder of Abyss *スリーピングライオン - Sleeping Lion *ボンドオブフレイム - Bond of Flame *めぐりあう二人 - The Meeting Two *フェイタルクレスト - Fatal Crest *フェンリル - Fenrir *ウィナーズプルーフ - Winner's Proof Other Spear: Tarzan's weapon. Its long reach allows him to attack from a distance. AP+3 Sword: Aladdin's weapon. Powerful and efficient. AP+5 Dagger: Peter Pan's weapon. Relatively weak, but easy to handle. AP+1 Claws AP+0 Kanji dadadadada Okay, that's fine. (Sorry, I totally forgot to return your last message. :|)—Urutapu 18:41, 5 April 2009 (UTC) KHWiki:Beginner's Userpage Sorry for my bad behavior :I'm taking a break for about a month, because I don't feel like working here if I'm going to be attacked for it.Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 02:55, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Here. I'm not sure if it was the intent, but it felt very insulting to me to be accused of being lazy and stealing, when what I had done was to use code that I had written myself, and had been asking for others to help me find the information I needed to finish. I just want to focus on other projects for a while.Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 13:10, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::Please, I'm not asking you guys to apologize. I just want to take a break for a while so I can cool off from this.Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 20:57, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I'll miss you. Hope you have a great life. Amy Cotton 09:05, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Welcome Back Heartless Template Marluxia's Second Form Problems with the attacks template Air Pirate And now what? 358/2 Days weapons Roxas *ミッシングエイク - Missing Ache *オミナスブライト - Ominous Blight *アバドンプラズマ - Abaddon Plasma *ソリチュードペイン - Solitude Pain *イノセントサイン - Innocent Sign *ギルティクラウン - Guilty Crown *タイドフロムアビス - Tide from Abyss *リヴァイアサン - Leviathan *トゥルーライトソアー - True Light Soar *フェイトリべリオン - Fate Rebellion *ミッドナイトロアー - Midnight Roar *ダークネスゲイザー - Darkness Gazer *トータルエクリプス - Total Eclipse *サイレントダージュ - Silent Dirge *ルナエクリプス - Lunar Eclipse *ダーカーザンダーカー - Darker than Darker *アストラルブラスト - Astral Blast *ヘレティックフレア - Heretic Flare *トワイライトブレイズ - Twilight Blaze *オメガウェポン - Omega Weapon *キングダムチェーン - Kingdom Chain *アンブレラ - Umbrella *オウバードロード - Aubird Lord *約束のお守り - Oath's Charm *めぐりあう二人 - The Meeting Two *過ぎ去りし思い出 - Passing Memories *アルテマウェポン - Ultima Weapon Riku *ソウルイーター - Soul Eater *過ぎ去りし思い出 - Passing Memories *ウェイトゥザドーン - Way to the Dawn Mickey *キングダムチェーンD - Kingdom Chain D *スターシーカー - Star Seeker *キングダムチェーンDΩ - Kingdom Chain DΩ Donald *まどうしの杖 - Mage's Staff *センチュリオン - Centurion *ロッドオブドリーム - Rod of Dream Goofy *騎士の盾 - Knight's Shield *フリーズプライド - Freeze Pride *ガードオブドリーム - Guard of Dream ん Yes, it's pronounced "m" before Bs, Ps, and Ms, but in revised Hepburn (which seems to be the golden standard on more professional sites, which is why I assume we're going with that), ん is always romanized "n" even in that case.—Urutapu 23:04, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :I think, if anything, we should make some sort of MOS-ish page (and perhaps have the nihongo question mark link go to there?) to show our Japanese conventions. We can't go around making special pronunciation notes on every page.—Urutapu 23:25, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Heartless Xemnas Holy shit, that's awesome.—Urutapu 23:35, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Birthday